dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fidelacchius
Fidelacchius, also known as The Sword of Faith and in legend as Kusanagi,Kusanagi - wikipedia is one of the Swords of the Cross. It first appears in Death Masks. Description Fidelacchius is one of the three Holy Swords made from the three nails of Christ's crucifixion. It used to have the form of a katana,Small Favor, ch. 06 which glows in combat, sheated in a cane-like scabbard. In the hands of Waldo Butters, it has the form of a Jedi lightsaber,Jedi - wikipediaLightsaber - wikipedia capable of switching itself on when drawn from a coat pocket.Skin Game, ch. 51 It bears a single kanji on the hilt, which, according to Bob, reads Faith.Death Masks, ch. 33 Its weakness is to be wielded in an act of betrayal, and will be destroyed by it. History It was formerly wielded by Shiro Yoshimo, and was given to Harry Dresden for safe-keeping until the next knight could be found—through Changes. In Ghost Story, it is revealed by Sir Stuart Winchester that the blade is actually the legendary Japanese sword Kusanagi. The first known wielder was Shiro Yoshimo, who received it from a person only known as the "Egyptian". After Shiro's death, the sword was entrusted to Harry Dresden. In Changes, it was wielded once, temporarily, by Karrin Murphy, in the fight over Harry's child.Changes, ch. 46''Changes, ch. 39 Murphy assumed custody of ''Fidelacchius (and Amoracchius) after Dresden became the Winter Knight.Ghost Story, ch. 9''Cold Days, ch. 27 It has since been taken up by Waldo Butters to be wielded in battle once more.Skin Game, ch. 50 In the series ''Death Masks In Death Masks, Shiro Yoshimo fights Ursiel, the sword emitting its own silver-flame of light that steadily grew brighter along with it humming power of deep strength. When Shiro Yoshimo rescued Harry from Nicodemus Archleone, he handed it to Harry to take out with him.Death Masks, ch. 22 After Shiro's death the Sword is left under Harry's guardianship. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter asked Harry if he found a potential new wielder of Fidelacchius. He suggested to Harry that he start researching its history. It's not the first time a Swords of the Cross has been held in custody by a member of the White Council. The Original Merlin once had custody of Amoracchius.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry made a deal with Nicodemus Archleone: Fidelacchius for the Archive.Small Favor, ch. 39 Harry discussed the deal with Michael Carpenter.Small Favor, ch. 40 Harry considered the power of the sword and what use he may or may not put to it, what would unmake it—treachery would. (Plus it's description.) While they faced off Nico and the [Denarians on Demonreach and holding up the Sword, Harry suggested that maybe they were facing three Knights instead of two. Harry tossed the Sword into the air trusting Michael would catch it.Small Favor, ch. 42 Michael fought the Denarians with Amoracchius in his right hand and Fidelacchius in his left, killing a Denarian beast with a slash from each sword. Michael dropped Fidelacchius when he was shot while being airlifted off the island.Small Favor, ch. 43 Harry retrieved the Sword. Trying to escape the island on a boat, Harry was ambushed by Nicodemus parting a shadow.Small Favor, ch. 44 Nico thought Lasciel disabled Harry, reached for Fidelacchius, then Harry strangled him with his noose. As Thomas was getting Harry on the Water Beetle, Deirdre attacked and Harry turned so that Karrin Murphy could draw Fidelacchius from his back. The Sword glowed bright as she drew it only an inch and Deirdre vanished. Karrin asked what that meant and Harry said that he thought that was a job offer. Karrin answered that she has a job.Small Favor, ch. 45 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry burried Fidelacchius and Amoracchius with Bob in Lea's garden defenses in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 12 Lea returned the Swords and Harry entrusted Fidelacchius to Murphy and Amoracchius to Susan Rodriguez for the mission to rescue Margaret Angelica from the Red Court.Changes, ch. 38–39 In Chichén Itzá, when she wields Fidelacchius, an Angel speaks through her and she cuts through the Red King's spell breaking it. Murphy charged through hundreds of Jaguar Warriors, the sword glowing, and kills one of the Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 47 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, at a Chicago Alliance meeting, Daniel Carpenter let slip that Murphy has two of the Swords of the Cross there in her possession there in her home in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire, endangering the Swords. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, when Nicodemus Archleone confronts Harry and demands that he kill Butters at the Carpenter's house, Karrin Murphy threatens him with Fidelacchius. Originally nervous, Nicodemus realizes that Murphy isn't a true Knight and offers his surrender, relinquishing the noose from around his neck and dropping his Coin on the ground, before ordering the Genoskwa to kill Dresden. Enraged, Murphy swings the sword in an attempt to kill Nicodemus. As he had already surrendered, using the sword was an act of betrayal, and Nicodemus was able to wrest the sword from her and destroy it against the pavement, leaving only a broken hilt behind. Kusanagi mythology Kusanagi's full name, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, is translated as "The Grass Cutting Sword". It was originally known as Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi or "The Sword of Gathering Clouds". The sword was said to have been forged by one of the three main deities, Susanoo-no-Mikoto,Susano'o - wikipedia the god of storms, and given to the Emperor of Japan, the descendant of Amaterasu,Amaterasu - wikipedia the goddess of the sun and light, another one of the three main deities. According to the Imperial family the sword still exists but (along with the rest of the Emperor's treasures) is kept out of sight; however, the apocryphal nature of the sword's history raises speculation the sword is not in the Emperor's possession: its absence being concealed by the Shinto priesthood. Notes References See also *Sanya *''Esperacchius'' External references *Kusanagi (Japanese mythology) -- Encyclopedia Britannica *The legend of the kusanagi sword *Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi »The Sword Library Category:Swords of the Cross Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Skin Game Category:General